


Meet the World

by navaan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Falling In Love, Ficlet, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa watches Sara grow into herself and falls in love on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the World

Sara doesn't see it herself, but she's perfection.

Nyssa sees it in her every move, the way her eyes shine when she holds her own in a fight, in the way she cocks her to the side when she listens intently, the way her lips purse when she thinks she's done something wrong and in the way her hair falls into her eyes when she is relaxing and not at all afraid to let herself go. It's rare that Sara doesn't guard herself against the world. It's rare that she shows anyone enough trust to allow herself to be just who she is without walls.

But Sara, the little scrap of a girl that Nyssa found and brought in, a girl who'd seen the world for what it truly was and who lost all of her naivety and innocence along the way, who knows now what it means to be the weak one who gets used and pushed around, has probably forgotten who she really is. Maybe she remembers sometimes.

Nyssa can see her, the true Sara hidden behind the pupil, the lost girl, the assassin. Here with them she is the Ta-er al-Sahfer, the Canary. And the lethal bird is spreading her wings a little wider, a little more proudly, everyday. 

It's exhilarating to watch her grow stronger, more lethal, more self-aware and confident.

But even now, Sara only relaxes when she's alone with her.

She knows it's a gift of trust.

It's Sara who kisses her first, after a training session, sweaty from the fight, her bottom lip bloody and her cheek bruised. Nyssa feels like the world stops for a moment, a spark of lust running through her whole body. She has waited for this, has wanted it so much, even before Sara had discovered her own beauty and strength. But Sara reaching out to her, seeking her warmth, her touch, her love on her own is better than anything she dared imagine.

“I need you,” Sara says. “You have no idea how much.”

Nyssa lets her hand glide down along her tight leather getup, run lower, make her intentions clear. “I know how much I yearn for you,” she says. “I love you, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Beautiful canary.”

“Sara,” she says, but sighs, bucking slightly beneath her touch. “Nyssa, _please_ call me Sara.”

She bends down to press a kiss against her throat, her hand now between Sara's leather clad legs, rubbing, hard, waiting for her reactions. “Sara,” she whispers.

Sara grabs her shoulders, kisses her hard, demanding, like something has set her true self free and she just wants more.

Nyssa wants all of it.

She's found love.

* * *

“Isn't it beautiful?” Sara says, watching the sun rise with a tilt of her head. She's not wearing anything but one of Nyssa's red silk undershirts. She's the picture of perfection.

But her gaze is going into the distance, like a bird who is ready to fly out and meet the world.

Nyssa loves her even more for it.

Who wouldn't love her now that she's come into herself again?


End file.
